Love Shack
by michiegurl
Summary: A Hunt in the woods turns into more. Lemon and FEM SLASH


Run, run, run. My heart thumped in my chest as I made my way through the forest. The thick branches were not making this any easier. The sharp branches were scratching my arms and tugging at my shorts. _Fuck it_. I stopped for a sec to rip the shorts from my waist. Can you say, not smart? A pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist, and then my breathing hitched as I struggled against the hold. I remembered the creatures that were cold. He was cold. But he was long gone, maybe fate had finally come and the Volturi were here to kill me. My chest started to ache as my labored breathing became hitched.

"J-just kill me already," I stammered forgetting my fight. If this was a vampire, there was no way I could win.

"And where would the fun be in that?" A high pitched, female voice said. I couldn't place the voice, but it rang a bell. I took the entire Cullen Clan out of my head and left them in my past. When Edward left me my life was crushed and crumbled. I had moved on with my best friend Jacob Black. He filled the hole that Edward punched in my chest.

And now here I was being held by one of them. My skin crawled at the thought. It could be anyone, wanting to take my life. A silk scarf covered my eyes and I fought the tears that were threatening to fall. But I wouldn't allow them, whoever this was, to get the satisfaction of my tears. I felt my feet lift up off the ground and the wind swoosh past me. My hair was blowing as the wind whipped across my face. I couldn't see where they were taking me and it made my heart pump faster. When Jacob found out about this, he would be in a rage and ready to kill some vampires. A small smirk appeared on my face at this revelation. Before I had a chance to spit those words out I was being laid against a soft bed. I couldn't quite help the moan that escaped my mouth. This bed was taking away all the fear I had, but just as I was about to drift away to dream land I gasped. I was lying on a bed in my pink boy shorts underwear and a torn tank top. Whoever this was, they weren't allowing to me sleep, and they were going to do horrible things to me.

The silk scarf was ripped from my eyes with a fierce growl and I jumped, sinking further into the corner of the bed.

"Please," I begged. This couldn't be happening. Edward had left to protect me and now this bullshit was happening. Rage started to build up in me. How could he leave me unprotected like this? I refused to open my eyes and face my captors, afraid of whom it might be.

"She is terrified," another shrill voice said. I didn't recognize it as my first captor.

"If Bella would open her eyes for me, she can see we mean her no harm." I gasped at the sound of my name and my eyes flew open. Standing at the foot of the bed was Alice. My pixie ex-best friend, who left and deserted me just like Edward. She had a sadistic dark smirk on her face and her eyes were red, which meant she was human drinker now. I had never seen Alice look so dark. And next to her was Rosalie. The fucking bitch. She hated me but I couldn't deny how beautiful she was. She had golden locks that framed her face and her body screamed, 'fuck me'. She had on skintight short shorts that showed off her long perfectly sculpted legs. On her feet were black pumps that were the sexiest heels I had ever seen on anyone. My eyes couldn't help but roam to her perky breasts. They sat on her like mounds of ice cream that I wanted to lick. God, I fucking hated her but right then that just made me want her more.

How fucking sick is that?

Standing a few inches shorter than her, Alice's short black spiky hair was smoothed down to frame her face as well. She had on a halter-top which revealed her flat stomach and instead of shorts she had on skin tight jeans, which I recognized as Deron jeans from the logo.

"I think she is checking us out," Rosalie said in a low sexy voice that made my body tremble. What the fuck was up with me? They kidnapped me and I was in this fucking shed or something, waiting for them to have their way with me.

The blush that penetrated my cheeks proved her statement to be true. I had to look away from her piercing red eyes. My eyes darted to the window that was a couple of feet away. A dense forest was outside and I could almost make out a rope bridge. Where the fuck was I? And what were they going to do with me?

A cool hand made contact with my leg and I shuddered. A jolt of electricity shot through my body and finally landed on my core making me tingle with anticipation. Somewhere deep inside me was twisted and wrong, because I was looking forward to whatever they had in store for me. Fucked up right? I know.

I looked down at the hand on my leg and trailed up to the red eyes of my captor. My mind told me it was Alice from the gentle touch, but when I finally had the balls to look at her I was surprised that Rosalie was on the bed inches away from me.

"You might as well enjoy this, Bells; you will be here for a long time." Her voice was almost...dare I say it—comforting. Since when did Rose give two shits about me?

I felt weight on the other side of me and I turned my head to see Alice. "Don't worry Bella; we won't hurt you, too badly." She smirked and leaned her head into my neck. I heard her take a deep inhale as her nose trailed up and down my neck. "Even though you smell like wet dog your blood is still so intoxicating," she whispered as her cool lip made contact with my skin. My adrenaline was pumping through my veins with each loud thud of my heart. If I could hear it, I was sure they could.

"Well, maybe we should make her smell like us instead," Rosalie said, suddenly on my other side. Her delicate voice was right by ear and soon it was captive in her mouth. A soft groan passed by my lips, despite my efforts to keep it in.

"I think she likes that," Alice said as she allowed her tongue to trail along my collarbone. I was trapped by two beautiful mystical goddess, and apart me never wanted this to end while another part screamed get the fuck out, Bella. Rose didn't reply to Alice, she was too busy torturing my ear with her teeth. Shit, that felt like heaven. I decided to give in to them both, fuck it. I was going to die; it might as well be like this. I turned my head to face Rose and she had a gleam in her eyes like I had never seen before. It was mixture of lust and mischievousness. I took her face eagerly in my hands and crashed my lips to hers. A small gasp escaped her mouth before she kissed me back, her tongue escaping her mouth, trailing my bottom lip. Her breath made me dizzy, but I didn't want to stop. My mouth opened to her, allowing her tongue to enter its destination. Her tongue gently stroked mine and I moaned, pushing my weight to straddle her lap. In response, her arms instinctively wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. We were in our own little world and forgot completely about Alice.

Her cold hard skin against mine made my nipples hard and they poked out beneath my tank, brushing past her own. A small groan erupted from her mouth as her hands slid down into my panties. Gasping as her cold hands made contact with my bare flesh, I finally pulled back to catch my breath, missing her tongue in my mouth. She smirked and continued her assault in my body. My hips started to move involuntary on top of hers. I needed the friction so badly in between my legs, because I was literally dripping wet. As her lips trailed along the nape of my neck I whimpered. She was trying to kill me here. Before I had time to blink, she was on top of me her leg in between my own slowly grinding against my pussy. I threw my head back in a loud groan as she tore my tank from my body.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered against my hard nipple before taking it in her mouth. I couldn't help the yelp of surprise when I felt another mouth on my nipple. I looked down and only saw the top of their heads. One blonde sucking my right breast while licking around my sensitive nipple and one brunette sucking gently on my left breast. The sensations were overwhelming. My body felt like it was on fire, and the heat radiating off my body was enough to set this whole cabin on fire. A set of nails was suddenly at the hem of my underwear and I felt them tear away from my body. I saw Rose's head lift and she removed her shirt. My mouth fell open at the sight of her naked chest. Dammit, she was even more beautiful than I thought.

"I want to feel your wet pussy against mine," she explained as she tore her own shorts from her body. I smiled at her bare core and sat up motioning for her to come to me with my finger. I just knew she tasted good and before she got hers, I was going to get mine. A small smirk appeared on her face as she climbed back into the bed. Now it was my turn.

My lips started with her own, gently kissing her, tasting her sweetness on my own lips before I trailed them down her neck, sucking and licking down until I met my goal. Her nipples were waiting expectantly for my mouth but I teased them first. My tongue expectantly licked around her nipples and her mound before I sucked it into my mouth. She took an unneeded sharp intake of breath which turned into a moan. Her hips started to move, gyrating her pussy on my leg. Damn, she was so wet.

"Lie back," I ordered and to my surprise, she did just that. I could not help but look up to see Alice completely naked a few feet away from us rubbing her swollen clit. She was enjoying this just as much as we were. Kissing the inside of Rosalie's thighs gently, I licked my lips. I couldn't believe she, the biggest bitch I had ever met, could taste so sweet. Her erotic smell was driving me wild; she was dripping. I was over my nerves and the fear that they were going to kill me; right now we all needed each other.

My mouth found its way to her clit and sucked it lightly. "Oh fuck!" she exclaimed, fisting her hands in my hair as she grinded into my face. My fingers trailed up her slit, playing with her opening before I thrust two fingers inside of her. I heard two groans then. One from Rose and one from Alice, who was mimicking my actions with her own fingers. I twisted and curled my fingers inside of Rose, which granted me another "Oh fuck!" from her. She and Alice's whimpers mixed in the air, which made my pussy throb. I allowed my head to come up to look at her as I added a third finger.

"You like that don't you, bitch?" I asked her as I took my fingers out slamming them back into her.

"Oh yes, Bella! Fuck that feels good," she muttered as she started to ride my fingers. Fuck yes, she was close, I could feel it. Her pussy clenched down on my fingers as she roared out a growl, riding out her orgasm. I pulled my fingers out and replaced them with my tongue, lapping up all her cum.

"Mmm, Rose," I whispered against her opening as she calmed down.

She was panting and looking down at me with smirk.

"My turn," was all she said before I was on my back and her face was buried in my core. Fuck me; her tongue was moving at vamp speed in and out of my pussy. Panting and moaning loudly, I motioned for Alice to come. "Sit on my face Alice," I commanded her breathlessly. She didn't complain. Her cold legs straddled my face as I went to work on her drenched pussy. I mimicked Rose's actions as best as I could to Alice, but she was alternating between her tongue and two fingers at vamp speed. I couldn't do much but groan on Alice's pussy as I pumped three fingers in and out of her.

"Shit, Bella," she moaned, leaning over to grip the headboard as she, too, rode my fingers. I moved my hips against Rose's tongue and gripped Alice's hips pulling them down on my fingers. I was going to cum; I couldn't fight it anymore.

"Rose! Shit! Yes!" I moaned on Alice's clit as I rode out my orgasm on her tongue. Alice was now bouncing on my fingers with loud moans as a loud crack resounded through the small cabin. The headboard broke as she came on my fingers. I was tired.

Out of breath, I rolled on my side and looked out the window of the shack; cabin, whatever the fuck it was.

Rose smirked and laid next to me. "Had fun?" she asked.

All I could do was nod, afraid my voice would give away the nerves that were flooding back.

"I'm glad, because this would become a normal thing," Alice sang from behind my back.

Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist as she played with my belly button.

I shuddered from her coldness and smiled at Rose. "Normal thing, huh? Like what every day you all chase me through the woods and have your naughty little way with me?" I smirked, playing with strands of her hair.

"Hmm, maybe not every day; we have to keep you on your toes, sweetie." she replied, kissing along my neck.

"I can't wait," I whimpered.

"We will have to replace the headboard in the love shack." Alice giggled.

"Love shack?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow at Alice.

"Well, this was supposed to be a one-time thing, but I can't get enough of Bella, so this will now and forever be named Rose, Alice and Bella's Love Shack." She smiled proudly at this and so did I.

Love Shack. I liked it, a lot.


End file.
